


Model

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne has a photoshoot with Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model

“I really don’t feel comfortable doing this,” said Alex. Her face felt like it was painted, she had that much makeup on. Normally, she never wore anything other than eyeliner. And the clothes she wore were too clean, too fancy.

“Oh, Alex, relax,” said Anne, taking her girlfriend’s hands. “It’s just one little photoshoot. And it’s got a couples portion, too.”

“Hmm.” Alex looked down at her feet. “Can we kiss in the couples portion?”

“Of course,” said Anne. “But not right now because we have to model these clothes.”

“Alright,” said Alex. She tried not to play with her hair. It had taken hours to straighten it and get it just right, followed by a very frazzled beautician recommending various hair styling products that she could use.

At last, Alex was called onto the set and stood in front of a blank white screen. The photographer told her where to stand and how, sometimes having to come over and pose her himself.

“I’ll help,” said Anne, and Alex relaxed at the sight of her girlfriend.

“Thank you,” said Alex. Anne simply smiled at her and helped her to pose, standing closer to her than she needed to.

“If you behave and do well, I’ll reward you with kisses,” said Anne. Alex blushed at the prospect.

Finally, the photographer got the shots that he wanted and Alex was free to be with her girlfriend again.

“They have to reapply our makeup for the next shoot anyway,” said Anne, pulling Alex into her arms and kissing her.

“Well, we will now,” said the beautician. “Leave something for the couples shoot, girls.”

“We are a couple,” said Anne. Alex felt a flush of pleasure at hearing her girlfriend openly admit to it like that. She’d always hidden it before. But now, she was open about it to anyone who asked and even those who didn’t.

“Okay then, go ahead. But you won’t have time for anything beyond kissing,” said the beautician.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” said Anne, and Alex blushed while the beautician just rolled her eyes.

They did just kiss though, nipping at each others lips and trying to ignore the waxy taste of lipstick. Alex’s fingers soon became powdery from the foundation on Anne’s face, and she knew that she had lipstick on her teeth. Maybe on her tongue too.

“Come on girls, time to get made up again,” said the beautician, poking her head in the door some time later. 

“Alright, let’s go,” said Alex. Anne took her hand and they walked into the make up room. The beautician scolded them for their flushed cheeks and kiss-red lips, but she worked with it after the photographer assured her that they would look just as flustered during the shoot.

For the couples portion of the photoshoot, Anne wore the suit that she’d been wearing before while Alex wore a simple checkered blouse and dark blue jeans. Her hair was tied back in a braid, and there was a cowgirl hat for her to wear for some of the photos.

The photos ranged from a shy one, with Alex blushing and looking coyly away while Anne glanced at her, to passionate kissing against a backdrop of a stableyard. In one, they also sat on a fake horse that would be a real one in the published article. And then there was one with them on horses side by side, glancing at each other.

“Excellent! Beautiful! These pictures will go perfectly with your interview,” said the photographer, applauding.

“Interview?” Alex repeated.

“Yes, I did an interview earlier. It’s my coming back to the fashion world but also coming out. My story is that I got a girlfriend and wanted to take some time away from the spotlight,” said Anne.

“And what’s your story about why you disappeared?” asked Alex when they were back in the changeroom.

“I decided to run away with you,” said Anne. The irony made Alex chuckle.

“It’s a good thing that you didn’t say why when you dragged me along to this,” said Alex. “I’d be even more worried knowing what it was about.”

“I know, that’s why I didn’t tell you,” said Anne. They kissed again, and Anne wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend. Neither of them looked forward to the expected backlash after the article was published, but that didn’t matter. If Pandoria couldn’t break them apart, nothing could.


End file.
